


My Captain（一）

by yoland28



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoland28/pseuds/yoland28
Summary: 配对：Zach/Chris，S/K简介：现实向，三部曲电影穿插各种生活片段，悲甜相织的基调





	My Captain（一）

O Captain! My Captain! our fearful trip is done;

The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;

The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,

While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:

But O heart! heart! heart!

O the bleeding drops of red,

Where on the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead.

哦，船长，我的船长！我们险恶的航程已告终结，

船已安然渡过惊涛，我们的奖赏已在手中。

港口不远，钟声可闻，万众在欢呼，

目迎舰队从容返航，我们的船坚稳无畏。

可，哦，心啊！心啊！心啊！

哦，殷红的血滴流淌，

在甲板上，那里躺着我的船长，

他已倒下，冰冷，死去。

 

Zach在试镜的时候，看到外间等着的演员，人群中，他一眼就认出Chris来。很快，就轮到他俩对戏，他看着那双蓝眼睛，他明明认识这个人，记忆里却不记得曾有这么一刻——那双眼睛像泳池的深处，里头泛着水样的波光，牢牢吸引住他。

他被诱下那汪深泓，忘了台词。

JJ从监视器里抬头，看了看站在不远处的Zach和Chris，心里暗想，就他俩了。来应征的金发小伙太多了，他本来还犹豫不决，Zach帮他搞定了Chris。

后来的采访中，曾有主持人问起过彼此的印象，Zach说两人对台词的那刻，他就觉得“他是那个选择。”Chris侧脸看向他，用他招牌的，让人愉悦的笑容回应，“当时感觉很美妙。”

正式开拍进棚后，Zach和Chris都觉得棒极了，JJ很亲和，剧组里老的小的都有，可以学得很多，所有人没多久就混熟了。

于是Zach很快发现了Chris的怪毛病，这小子就是个填不饱的无底洞，上一秒还是个正常的人类，下一秒就成了个饿鬼，该死的是他还怎么都吃不胖。

拍摄Kirk故意激怒Spock的那场戏时，Zach要按剧情先发怒地推开Chris，之后紧接着是两人实力悬殊的交手，最后以kirk差点被掐死在控制台上结束。

正式开演的时候，Zach一推之下，Chris并没有如他所料的那样在几步外站住，随后冲上来和他继续交手，而是直接踉跄着摔了出去，力道之大甚至将舰长椅都撞翻了。 

Zach惊得愣在当地，浑身血液刹时凝住，时间过去了一两秒，却长得像有十分钟，这时片场里才传出不少人“哦嚯嚯”的闹声，气氛随即缓和了过来。

Chris摇摇晃晃地爬起来，脸上挂了些彩，他低着头，嘴角带笑，明显有些尴尬，很快又抬头看了一眼Zach，习惯性地咬了咬唇，嘴边企图掩饰的笑容还挂着。

Zach松了口气，还好，只是场虚惊。

Chris走回原来的站位，Zach伸手搭了下他的肩膀，关切道：“抱歉，我没控制好。没事吧？”虽然他很肯定自己是控制了力量的。

Chris拍了拍他搭着自己的胳膊，一本正经道：“没想到瓦肯力这么猛。”

所有听到的人都被他逗笑了。

Chris经过清理调整后，抬起右手，做了个可以重新开始的手势。

副导演的声音响起：“准备……”

这场戏结束后，Zach刚要开口，Chris就先道：“没事，真不是你的原因。”

他一只手叉腰，另一只手捂在嘴上，好像思考着什么难题，一时难以启齿。很快，他移开手掌，蓝眼睛闪烁着，有些不好意思道：“我想我是饿了。”

Zach愣了足足有两秒，然后毫不掩饰地大笑起来。

第二天拍摄的时候，中间转场，Zach瞅着空，神不知鬼不觉递给Chris一根能量棒，Chris 夸张地看了看Zach，无声地做了个“啊”的表情。

Zach挑了挑眉毛，那意思再明显不过，要不要，不要拉倒。

Chris闪电般抓过能量棒，背过身子吃起来，Zach往中间挪了点，自然而然将Chris挡到了更暗处。

两人立在摄影棚内没有打光的阴影区，远处片场的聚光处更像是世界的中心，所有人正全情投入那里所发生的一切中，只有Zach和Chris，此刻游离在外。

Zach有种被放逐的悠远感，好似从宇宙的暗处看着地球，他能清晰地听见背后传来好似仓鼠啃东西的咀嚼声，脑中甚至浮现出画面，鼓着腮帮子的啮齿小动物，正捧着纤细的爪子吃得不亦乐乎。

莫名地，身后的声音渐渐充斥成了主音，舞台上传来的各种动静反倒落寞作了背景。

Zach立在灯光与暗影的交接处，无声地笑起来。

多年后，Zach问Chris，是从什么时候开始的，Chris想了想，说：“那根能量棒。” 

“Sounds logical.”Zach还记得自己的回答，星际里他的标准台词。

是的，对于一个吃货来说，这真是太TM符合逻辑了。

那么，他后悔递出那根能量棒吗？

不，哪怕行到宇宙的尽头，Zach还是那个词，不。

 

拍摄开始几周后，某个明亮的LA清晨，Chris睡颜惺忪地来到棚里，Zach已经精神奕奕地等在那儿了。

Chris觉得JJ找Zach来演Spock真是太对了，每天风雨无阻起得比树林里的鸟儿还早，单单粘个尖耳朵就要用去两小时，还不算别的化妆，然后还有那些又长又拗口的台词，要是换了他来演，那绝对是场灾难。然而Zach竟然还能做得十分完美，Chris实在是有些佩服这个人的。

这一天天气虽好，演戏却很不顺，Chris有个镜头NG了三十多遍还没有过，更要命的是，那个镜头需要和Zach对戏，Chris不可抑制地急躁起来。

JJ叫了停，他举起手，比了个“十”，意思是让演员们休息个十分钟，Chris走到一边，垂着头，撑开左手虎口，用力揉了揉眼。

Zach慢慢走过去，随手递给Chris一杯咖啡，Chris转头看他，“谢谢。”他显得疲惫而落寂，“抱歉，我大概昨晚没睡好。”

Zach点了点头，“没事。”

Chris看着Zach，他脸上的表情丝毫没有敷衍的意思。

NG三十多遍，这个男人是真的乐意包容他。

Chris忽然有种被人塞进被窝的感觉，仿佛寒冷冬夜，冷到骨子里沮丧孤独的时候，有个热被窝捂着你，那种暖到心里的热气。

Chris没有再说什么，电影拍了快两个月了，两个人已经很熟，熟到可以就这么喝着咖啡，看着氤氲的白雾腾起，然后静静地并排站着。

Zach却突然出声道：“为什么越来越紧张？”

Chris还从没有过这样的感觉，就像他的心暴露成了个靶子，在毫无防备的情况下，有人用一句话就击中了靶心。

他不是个容易被看穿的人，容易被看穿的人，根本不能演戏，更不用说做个好演员。

他埋下身体里那个靶心传出的震动感，就像真的靶子被射中后的那种余震，开口道：“有一年我在‘希腊剧场’里演出，那时我还是学生。你知道那个剧场？”

“知道，在伯克利，有名的露天剧场。”

“我的导师总觉得我的声音不够响，不够让每个人听到，他后来在那大声骂了我好几回。”

Zach马上有了代入情景，他是个演员，也演过不少舞台剧，可以轻松脑补当年的Chris经历的场景，所有的，有过之而无不及。

他忽然想起，从他们共同的朋友PJA那儿听来的话，“有次和PJA喝酒，他和我说你学生时代很腼腆。”

Chris看着那双温暖的棕黑色眼睛，嘴角扯了个笑，“谢谢你给我留面子，准确的说，我那时几乎没什么自信，敏感，害羞，总是害怕把事情搞砸。”

Zach倾过身凑到Chris耳边，举起一只手挡住两人，悄声道：“放心，JJ不是詹姆斯。”

他做得有些夸张，Chris瞬间笑了，一下子就放松了下来。

詹姆斯·卡梅隆，好莱坞最著名的大导演之一，有名的片场暴君。

Zach在暗示Chris，不用担心JJ会发火，他同样在暗示，Chris过去的那个戏剧老师就是个片场暴君似的混蛋。

Chris心里又淌过之前的那种感觉，那种捂被窝似的暖意变得越发清晰，就像他刚刚被咖啡暖了的胃。

Chris太敏感，几乎立刻就意识到Zach把他完完全全当成了自己人，为了让他放松下来，不惜调侃了一把在业界有生杀大权的名导，按理，对着才熟悉没多久的人说这种话，并不明智。

这时，场子里JJ举起了手，喧嚣渐渐散去，Chris和Zach放下咖啡，重新回到灯光下。

这回，Chris一遍就过了。

 

拍《星际迷航》这部戏几乎不用出外景，能够大部分时间在LA的好处就是，休假的日子可以方便地安排各种事，比如看牙医。

Zach要去例行美白牙齿，他推门进了诊所，拐过走廊，向前台通报了自己的预约，护士还在翻找名字，里间诊室的门被拉开了。

Zach反射性地抬头望去，惊诧道：“Chris？你和我一个牙医？”

“嗨！”Chris看起来也颇为意外，他伸手张开五指，Zach迎上去，和他击了个对掌。

Chris笑着，调侃接道：“是啊。LA很小，不是吗？”

大片的拍摄任务总是很紧，每分钟都在烧钱，演员们连轴转几周后，被放了个双休假。

Chris和几个朋友去城外的威尼斯海滩放松心情，午饭过后没多久他又饿了，只好独自往沙滩旁的小吃摊摸过去，脑子里想着除了热狗，还有没有别的选择。

沙滩上，他带着墨镜随意走着，绕开横七竖八躺倒的人，一双男人的大长腿伸到他面前，从放松的姿态看，显然主人睡着了。

Chris正要绕过去，鬼使神差地侧脸望了望太阳伞底下的人，那人盖在脸上的杂志滑下了大半本，睡得正香。

Chris笑起来，他顺手脱下墨镜，站到太阳伞底下，是Zach没错，看起来他是一个人来的。

Chris取下Zach脸上的杂志，睡梦中的人感觉到动静，悠悠醒转过来。

Zach睁开眼，烈日下，一个年轻瘦高的身影挡在他跟前，背光之下，他几乎完全看不清那人的面容，只有阿波罗神祗般的姿态线条立在那儿，提醒着他，这是个多么漂亮的男人。

他唯一能肯定的是，阿波罗的金发和他想象中的一样耀眼。

显然，刚刚从太阳底下醒来的Zach有些晕眩，他是个gay，这会儿有个希腊雕像般漂亮的家伙主动送上门来，他今天是走了什么狗屎运？

“嘿，LA很小，不是吗？”

Zach猛地听到熟悉的声音，嚇了一跳，正要坐起的身子僵了僵，竟然是Chris。下一秒，他轻易地隐藏起真实情绪，撑着手，干脆站了起来，他做了个“give me five”的姿势，Chris热情地击掌回应，两人随意聊了几句。

“哦，我要去买点吃的，你去吗？”Chris终于想起了正事。

Zach笑起来，想Chris到底有没有不饿的时候，他摇了摇头，“下次喝酒叫我。”

“那要换个海滩。”Chris很肯定道。

威尼斯海滩禁酒。

“没问题，下次我来找地方。”Zach回他。

傍晚返城吃饭的时候，Zach被堵在了日落大道上，他看着绵延几公里的车流，想着LA比他的家乡匹兹堡足足大了几倍，快赶上纽约了。

此时，正要落到地平线下的火球挂在车窗的后侧，红得像滴血，天空则蓝得要命，像Chris的眼睛，Zach想着，脑子里回响的全是Chris的声音，他那些含混不清的尾音，带着一点点沙哑的性感，跳跃着在他脑中循环播放：“LA很小，不是吗？”

车中的反视镜里，映出Zach渐渐勾起的嘴角。

 

\------------------------------

注：文中基本化用真实梗，来自各类视频和文字访谈。

Chris曾谈过他在希腊剧场演出被老师训。  
LA其实所有沙滩都禁酒，不过跑到那些长长的Deck上的店里就ok了，有些海滩这种地方少，有些就挺多的。


End file.
